scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Lightning Storm (2019) (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style)
The Lightning Storm (2019) (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style) is Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Computer-Animated movie-spoof of 2019 20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar Animation Studios/Village Roadshow Pictures/Universal Pictures/DreamWorks Animation/Vanguard Animation/Allspark Pictures/DHX Media film, "The Lightning Storm". Cast *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Aaron Eshenbaugh/El Lightning Storm Macho *Twilight Sparkle (Me "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic") as Fran Kevin/Doctor Captain Robot Ninjago *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gary Oldman/Doctor Victor Captain Thunderstorm *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Shia LaBeouf/Apple Blue Thunderstorm Vector *Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jim Parsons/Vector Captain Robot Eagle *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Russell Thunderstorm *Oscar (Shark Tale) as Vincent Syndrome *Lenny (Shark Tale) as Snowball Bela *Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) as Prince Charming *Morton (Horton Hears A Who!) as Lightning Incredible *Mushu (Mulan) as Wade Wilson / Deadpool *The Genie (Aladdin) as Logan / Wolverine *Sid (Ice Age) as Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Brooke (Ice Age 5) as Gamora *Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Drax the Destroyer *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Young Groot *Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as Rocket *Ursa (Open Season 3) as Mantis *Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) as Shenron Eshenstorm *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jill Fenghuang *Andie (The Nut Job) as Ellie Anderson *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Lana Anna Soothsayer *Soren and Digger (Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Steve Coogan and Russell Brand *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) as Trey Parker/Mayor Captain Doctor Lightning Storm *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Pam Brady/Captain Doctor Lightning Storm *Rodan (Monster Island Buddies) as Adam Sander *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who!) as Will Arnett *Felix (Valiant) as Ed Asner *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as J.K. Simmons and Owen Wilson *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Dustin Hoffman *Ham, Titan (Space Chimps), Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)), Oh (Home), Otis, Pip, Pig, Peck, Freddy (Barnyard), Marlin (Finding Nemo) RJ, Verne and Hammy (Over The Hedge) as Idris Elba, Kelsey Grammer, Christopher Lloyd, Hank Azaria, Scott Bakula, Jon Hamm, Craig Robinson, Elijah Wood, Robin Williams, Danny McBride, Bruce Willis, Garry Shandling and Steve Carell *Roddy (Flushed Away) as Hugh Jackman *Rita (Flushed Away) as Kate Winslet *Eva (Rio) as Julie Andrews *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Aaron "Linnux" Magnet *Nigel (Rio) as Ken The Eagle (Bad) *Blu (Rio) as Ken The Eagle (Good) *Gabi (Rio 2) as Kevin The Eagle (Bad) *Jewel (Rio) as Kevin The Eagle (Good) *Nugent The Dog (Over The Hedge) as Alpha The Dog (Bad) *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Alpha The Dog (Good) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Alvin Hung *Vincent (Over The Hedge) as Donald Trump *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Captain Jumanji *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Creature Zathura *Zartog (Space Chimps) as Captain Bela *Lotso (Toy Story 3) as Mr. Know *Alpha (Up) as Christopher Nolan *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Hans Zimmer *Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Aaron's Little Brother *Dory (Finding Nemo) as Aaron's Little Sister *Molt (A Bug's Life) as John Powell *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Christopher Lennertz *Ross (The Angry Birds Movie) as Harry Gregson-Williams *Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) as David Newman *Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) as The Tiger *Shenzi and Banzai (The Lion King) as Jamie and Jimmy *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Blue Tigress *Toralei Stripe (Monster High) as Snow Wildebeest *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers), Mothra (Monster Island Buddies), Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) and Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) as Lola the Owl, Jewel the Crane, Beans the Stork, Bridget the Macaw and Rainbow the Blue Eagle *Alpha, Beta, Gamma and King Sombra (Up/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Brendan Fraser, Liam Neeson, Jackie Chan and Bobby Cannavale *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Justin Timberlake and Meg Ryan *Applejack, Fluttershy and Viper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Kung Fu Panda) as Kristen Bell, Jada Pinkett Smith and Christina Applegate *Dug (Up) as Chiwetel Ejiofor *Rafael (Rio) as John Cleese *Hydra (Hercules) as Robot Dinosaur *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) as Robot Dragon *Mor'du (Brave) as Robot Snake *Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Robot Dog *Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) as Robot Cat *Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Robot Giant Grasshopper *The Screaming Death (Dragons: Riders of Berk) as Dragon *Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland (2010)) as Dinosaur *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Robot Giant Owl *Genie Jafar (Aladdin) as Robot Giant Macaw *Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Robot Giant Dragon *Scar (The Lion King) as Giant Dragon *The Green Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Robot Hydra *Falcon (Stuart Little 2), Metal Beak, Kludd, Nyra (Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole), Von Talon, Cufflingk, Underlingk (Valiant), Boss Skua (Happy Feet), Seagulls (Finding Nemo) and Pure Ones (Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Ken's Eagle Army *Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Donald Trump's Eagles *Dogs (Up) as Alvin Hung's Peacocks Category:The Lightning Storm (2019) Movie Spoofs Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs